Emerging network trends in data centers and cloud systems place increasing performance demands on a system. For example, the ever-increasing demand for bandwidth triggered by mobile and video Internet traffic requires advanced interconnect solutions. Depending upon the frequencies, power levels, and physical requirements, waveguide interconnects are often used for high power radio frequency and microwave applications. A waveguide is a structure that guides waves and as used herein, the term “waveguide” refers to any linear structure that conveys electromagnetic waves between endpoints. The dimensions of the waveguide determine which wavelengths it can support, and in which modes. Typically, the waveguide is operated so that only a single mode is present. The lowest order mode possible is generally selected. Frequencies below the waveguide's cutoff frequency will not propagate.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.